When The Day Met The Night
by hoLLywOOdgrrl
Summary: Part of the oneshot tag game. Ten LOE songficlets for you to enjoy. Check to see if you were tagged to be next!


What's up everyone

What's up everyone! Emilie has some great ideas up her sleeve and this just happened to be one of them. This is obviously not my new fourshot, so just hang tight for that. In the mean time, enjoy these LOE songficlets.

_**The Rules. You break you buy:**_

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

DavidArchuletaLove15

XLoendLOLiver4evaX

bbymojo

nazgurl92

greysluver13

If you've already been tagged, oh well. Do it again it's fun!

Something

The Beatles (Abbey Road)

Everything about her is perfect. The way she moves, talks, walks, smiles. Everything.

She's walking over to me right now. What do I do? I'm getting shaky now, so nervous. How does she do this to me? She's just walking, golden hair blowing in the wind. She's getting closer. I swear my heart is going to pound out of my chest. Another step closer, and another, and another. I feel like I'm going to puke.

And then she smiles.

I feel myself grin back as all of the previous feelings disappear. I reach for her and hold her tightly in my arms. She's beautiful and she loves me. We're in love.

There's no way I'm leaving her now.

--

2 Become 1

Spice Girls (Spice)

I can feel his kisses running up and down my jaw. My neck. His lips leave tingles in their wake.

I grasp his hair slightly and bring his mouth to mine again. There's no need for oxygen as our tongues intertwine.

He's on top of me and I can feel that he wants me as much as I want him. No, not want.

Need.

No one's home. No one would know that we broke our promises. Those silver bands around our fingers don't mean a thing right now.

Our clothes are being shed, but I just get hotter. This is it. We're going to do it.

We're two people, about to become one.

--

She Had The World

Panic at the Disco (Pretty. Odd.)

Lilly Truscott had everything. She was the golden girl that everyone loved. So why would she want me?

Sure, I'm a musician in a famous band, but that doesn't even begin to compare with her. The sun always shines for her. I can see it in her eyes. Everyone can. She's beautiful. So why would she want me?

She's twirling her hair around her finger again. Man I wish she'd quit that. She's too good to be true. So why would she want me?

Maybe because I'm the one thing she doesn't have? That won't be true for much longer. But I'm scared.

She wants to kiss me. Do I dare?

--

Gotta Go My Own Way

Gabriella & Troy (High School Musical 2)

This isn't at all what I thought it'd be. Dating the varsity quarterback was every girl's dream. It was supposed to be the chance of a lifetime.

But I don't mean anything to him. He's a dumb jock and I'm his blonde arm candy. Expected to be an airhead and completely submissive to his every desire. I can't do this. I can't be this way.

So why am I sitting here in the bleachers, watching him as he makes play after play? I should just leave. But the game's almost over. The crowd is on their feet, cheering his name. This is the final pass, the pass that decides the game. But my mind is elsewhere.

Sitting here, amid the screams, cheerleaders, and five-pound hotdogs, I think about whom I can be with instead. A boy with shaggy brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and a voice as smooth as silk. He'd always be there for me.

I get up and run from the stadium. I've always been into musicians anyway.

--

Untouched

The Veronicas (Hook Me Up)

I didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much. Why'd you have to go on another tour?

I feel so naked, despite my layers of clothes. I'm nothing without you.

My entire body is aching for you. I need your skin on mine.

When will you be home, to feed this craving?

You're an addiction. One I don't plan on getting rid of.

Please come home, Joe. I need you. I feel so untouched.

--

Helena

My Chemical Romance (Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge)

It's so cold. I feel nothing, but cold.

The blue and red lights are dancing along the countryside, casting ugly shadows.

My tears are falling now. I don't like this sight in front of me.

They check your pulse, but I already know what's happened. The driver of the other car was drunk. This wasn't your fate.

They place you in a black bag. They begin to zip it up, but I stop them. I need to see your face one last time.

Despite the blood, you're still the most handsome guy I've ever known.

They wheel you away to an ambulance. I'm blubbering now. Don't go Joe! I love you!

Why couldn't it have been me too?

--

Confessions Part II

Usher (Confessions)

What have I done? How could I have done this?

I wasn't thinking straight. I was drunk. That's no excuse and I know it.

I didn't even catch that slut's name.

Lilly can never know. No. I have to tell her.

The guilt is eating me alive. Yeah I'm going to do it. She'll forgive me.

Right?

In the car I realize that I don't know the answer to the most important question.

How do you tell the love of your life that you cheated on her?

--

Killer Queen

Queen (Sheer Heart Attack)

"Kiss me." I do as I'm told. She takes it farther. Things get very heated, very fast. I slide my hand up her shirt.

And she pulls away.

"Jeez Joe, you're such a horndog." I stare at her in disbelief. "Don't give me that look. You know it's true." She pushes me off of her and sits up.

"But Lilly-"

"You're really going to have to control your hormones when you're around me Joe. I know it may be difficult, but just try, ok?" I nod my head. This is to be expected. She teases me like this all the time. She initiates something she knows I want, but then stops me.

To tell you the truth, it really pisses me off. I really should just go. I don't need this!

I stand to go, but she grabs my arm and pulls me back down onto the couch.

"Lilly I'm leav-" She cuts me off with a kiss. Well, I guess a few more minutes won't hurt.

--

Disco

Metro Station (Metro Station)

The way she moves out on the dance floor, it kills me. Her hips move from side to side, her arms are raised over her head. Her eyes are closed, she needs to feel the beat move throughout her entire body. To everybody else, she just looks like a girl having fun.

But no one has seen what I have seen.

She comes here to forget her problems. She comes here to get away, from herself. She doesn't trust herself to be alone. Not since she did what she did.

She tried to kill herself with a razorblade. She would have succeeded if I hadn't been there for her.

I couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to be alive. She had everything going for her. She was gorgeous, smart, sassy, and blonde. Why would anyone want to end such a beautiful thing? I don't think she quite understands either.

So she comes to the disco every night. And she doesn't know it, but I'm always here to watch her.

I'll always be here for you, Lilly.

--

Crash

Gwen Stefani (Love, Angel, Music, Baby)

I just can't explain the way he makes me feel. When I'm with him it's like a 24 hour adrenaline rush. We don't even need to go to the party, but we are. Being with each other is the only high we need.

He pushes the pedal down farther and the red convertible goes faster and faster. I smile and reach my hands up into the sky, laughing all the way. The wind is cool and nips at my fingertips, sending shivers all over my body. I love the feeling. It's much like the feeling he gives me.

I look back at him, the wind blowing his straight dark brown locks every which way. I giggle and he turns towards me. He does that smirk, the one that makes all of the girls swoon, and gives me a small wink. I can't resist.

I lean over and place a small kiss on his perfect pink lips.

Oh Joe. Crash into me real hard.

There you have it. It took me a bit to write these. No I didn't break a rule, I had to take breaks between songs. My mom and I share a computer so…yeah. I realized that it's actually easier to write sexual drabbles or death drabbles. Is that only the case for me? Shut up Cayce…haha

Cayce you killed Nick and I killed Joe. Wow, aren't we lovely?

Great idea Emilie! That was very fun indeed.

Anna, when in the world are you gonna write that oneshot??

If you were tagged, please continue the game!

Reviews would make me oh so happy!

hoLLywOOdgrrl aka Deni


End file.
